GingerestH
'GingerestH '''is a denizen of the sun and is a literal living bomb. He is a character based-off the SplinobiFORCE member of the same name. In SWN, he serves as the enforcer for Xake Shinigami's Deathority. SWN History ''The Unbranded Era Ginger debuted in the last qualifying match of the Tornado Tag Team Tournament. Together with his partner and personal friend, Drew Carey, they made up the tag team "Black Drew Scary". In their first round, they went up against Karkat Vantas and Jack Noir in "The Redbloods of Skaia". Their match against the Redbloods is considered one of the first squashes in SWN history, getting the win in just a few minutes. In the next round, they fought the popular "Dreem Teem" of Shrek and the Terminator and won in a close match. In the finals, they fought a very close match with "Slaughter with a Smile" (Jeff the Killer and The Joker) and went all the way to win the tournament. Later, in the Splinobi 30-Man Royal Rumble, Ginger entered at number 12 to do some damage to both Gabe Newell and Ganondorf, but quickly gets a lariat from Ganondorf over the top within a minute of entering. This quick fall from power made Ginger rethink his strategy, causing Black Drew Scary to disband. The Contract Era Ginger re-debuted in SWN through the house show, British Fight Club, using his old, purple trench coat, bullet hole gimmick. He quickly discovered that SWN was a changed place since his tournament win, losing his first match to a weaker member of the Spanish Inquisition, and he needed to rethink himself and his gimmick. Persuaded by the general manager, Ginger reinvented himself, becoming a heavily armored enforcer for the GM's personal vendetta, "The Deathority". He debuted his new gimmick at the third British Fight Club show, winning a string of matches until his inevitable debut on SWN, facing the demon cyborg, Genos. With the Deathority in his corner, Ginger came out on top in his main roster debut. Origins Born on the sun millions of years ago, GingerestH was brought up in a family of people identical to him, known as Matthews. He lived a relatively normal life, at least for the Matthews it was normal, until one day he ventured to an uncharted location on the sun and got hit by a sun spot, launching him off into space. Luckily, instead of flying off into space for all eternity, as is the fate of most matthews hit by sunspots, Matthew ran a very lucky collision course with earth. He landed around North Korea with a nuclear blast crater, causing the rest of the world to believe North Korea had nukes, but it was just Matthew’s nuclear chemical-makeup that caused it out of fear. After escaping Korea by, quote-unquote, throwing himself really hard, he made it to America. Records Trivia * Every single CAW of Ginger seen in videos was hand-made by Ginger himself, looking thrown together to reflect his wacky personality * Ginger's theme, ''Hey, It's Fluffy ''by Ozomotli, was originally written for Ginger's favorite comedian, Gabriel Iglesias. Category:Wrestlers